This invention relates generally to a device which causes the input signal of an appliance to be switched as a result of monitoring the condition of a second appliance.
It is a common occurrence these days that a television receiver is used as a display device for such electronic appliances as video games, home computers and the like. It is usually also desired that the television receiver be used to view regular commercial broadcasts or programs available on cable services. When such conditions arise a manual switch is generally used to select the signal source that the television is to use. The switch output is connected to the antenna terminals of the television and the two switch inputs, generally available, are connected to the antenna downlead and the video game output, for example. This switch is generally located behind the television receiver. When normal programmming is to be viewed, the switch is in a position so that the antenna downlead is connected to the television antenna terminals. When the video game is used, the person is required to grope behind the television in order to locate the switch and throw its handle into the position that causes the video game output to be connected to the television antenna terminals. At the end of the video game session, the television and game units are turned off, frequently without restoring the position of the manual switch. The next time programming is to be viewed the user will turn on the television receiver and since the switch was left in the game position, no programming can be viewed until the person reaches around the back of the television and puts the switch in the antenna position. The procedure of changing the position of the switch is further hampered where the television receiver is a large console type requiring a longer reach or where other furniture is nearby or when the television receiver is in a shelf unit thus reducing the access.
Another problem arises when multiple devices, a video game and home computer for example, are connected to one television using a plurality of switches of the type described. In this configuration in addition to reaching around the back of the television, the correct switch must be located and further, when the device to be viewed is at the end of the chain of switches, those switches between the device and the television must all be in the proper position.
In view of the above it is apparent that the present type of switch is not well suited for its intended purpose.